


MCU Oneshots (not really)

by ImaHazelNut



Series: Oneshots for my MCU bois [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaHazelNut/pseuds/ImaHazelNut
Summary: This goes with the thing I'm writing which is: "That one time everyone though Peter was Tony's biological son"But can be read separately, beware of shitposts





	MCU Oneshots (not really)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by squizzy  
> vid link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ShRWHGdYtVk
> 
> I'm going to be posting oneshot things in this fic!

There was a heatwave in New York and it affected everyone.

A single fan was spinning by an open window where two struggling teenagers sat.

"I'm sweating out of my asshole man," Shuri said while lying on the floor holding a half-empty water bottle. Peter was sitting against the wall near the open window

"Oy..."

"mmmm"

"Oy!" she lifted her head up at him

"MM!" he said while looking at her "What, what?"

"Our water is fucking boiling dude, got any ice?"

He sighed "Gimme one second..." He looked at the door to his room unable to move he yelled "MISTER STARK!" No response. "MISTER STARK! WE RAN OUT OF ICE!" Still nothing. He yelled louder "WE RAN OUT OF IC-"


End file.
